The Holy Line
by tragicpoet54
Summary: An original story, but it does involve vampiers and Lycan, like in Underworld. some blood mixing, and a Kraven-like character. But Sirens and other cretures play roles in this story.
1. Many Introductions

Intro: Since the age of the eight century, vampires reigned over the land, and no power could bring down our reign. The only person who could, would be my lover, and as fas as I'm concerned, he's in my control.  
  
The vampires all lived under rule of the decendents of the three children of Infil and Bella: the farhtest back anyone can trace amoung the line. There are seven houses, one on each continent and two in Asia, residing for Antartica. Although, there is a house in Antartica, but a house the union vampires consider a tresinous place. For in that house, breeds were mixed; and horrible monsters were unleased upon the world which the vampiers ruled.  
  
Drea, the youngest vampire of the Holy Line, was on her way to a training session. Every month, newly-turned and lost-roaming-untrained vampiers needed to be trained to ensure their survival.  
  
She lived in the main house, in New York: a prime place for hunting and practice. Yet, not all her kind were the blood sucking brutes of legend. Although, some were, and those were well known amoung the houses; but as long as they weren't exposed to human kind, the bloodsucker were only looked down upon.  
  
Drea arrived at the alley where the trainees were waiting. One vampire was barley together, stunk of rum, and was practically wearing rags; he was roaming vampire. One that had once rejected what he was, but to the far extreem of neglecting his health and powers.  
  
Drea addressed him: "You. What's you name?"  
  
"Leonard."  
  
"Leonard? Are you the one once turned by Demitres?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Look at you. Why are you worthy when you smell of filth?"  
  
He didn't answer. Drea moved to the next one: a boy of about 19, very nervous, but very eager to learn.  
  
"Your name?" she asked.  
  
"Mike," he answered. "I'm honored to have my sire be the last of the line," he bowed reverently.  
  
"Get up. There is no point of bowing to me. I barely hold a place in power, and as being your sire, I am not. You do need intruction and that is all I will give you...if you don't grovel."  
  
Mike got up and smiled. He still has his innoscence, Drea thought.  
  
She walked down the line and found a pair of eyes hiding in shadow.  
  
"Um, master?" said Mike. "That's Emma. She was bitten by a runaway, and she was... she was..."  
  
"She was raped," Drea finished solemnly.  
  
She walked closer and saw a girl, barely eleven years old.  
  
"Emma, come on out, we'll get you some help."  
  
Emma came out slowly, her long hair draping over her pale skin. Her eyes were green and her nails short and bitten off. She had a bite mark on her neck, but no blood on her breath. She was beautiful, but not a vampire.  
  
Drea picked Emma up and carried her to the car.  
  
"What monster could do this to a child?" Drea wispered.  
  
"He had a scar on his left ear," a tiny voice said.  
  
"Ruchian."  
  
Drea shouted for Mike and Leonard to get in the car. She sped back to the house, Emma sitting wrapped up in a blanket with Mike.  
  
"Take her inside," Drea spoke angrily when they arrived at the house: a massive, plantation style house. A long driveway lined with gaurds and dogs surrounded the house. A black pillar fence surrounded the perimeter.  
  
Drea entered the house through double doors, striding past many of her fellow house mates who were lounging and drinking; blood. Stock blood. The blood suckers were either mingling or out hunting.  
  
She found Ruchian: a tall, shadowed but lavishly dressed, some what attractive vampire.  
  
"Ruchian, this has gone far enough. A child! With a vampire in her womb!"  
  
"And what evidence you have of that?" he snapped.  
  
"Emma-"  
  
"The girl?"  
  
"Is carrying your child!"  
  
"hmm..."  
  
Drea wanted to attack him. Luckily, Jebter, the main hellhunter, walked in and pulled her away from Ruchian.  
  
"Cool it. You know he's in favor of the council," said Jebter.  
  
"But why is that? He's not even of holy blood!" 


	2. The bond

Now, Drea was in her favorite place: the shooting room.  
  
"Don' let him to get you. He's a slimy piece of filth and a discrace to the coven," said Jebter.  
  
Drea was listening off in the distance.She was busy targetting at the special clay molding that Jebter had made for her: Ruchian's head.  
  
"I'm out," she said refering to the bullets.  
  
"Capn'!" another vampire rushed in the room. "The Sirens are attacking again!"  
  
"Us?" asked Jebter.  
  
"The Lycans."  
  
"Drea," said Jebter, "Gather a team."  
  
Drea, Jebter, and the team headed to the battle grounds where the Lycan and Siren comonly fought. The Hellhunter were a group of vampires responsible for keeping peace between their own kind, and killing off the rest. For many years the Vampire and Lycan kinds fought in a war of power. The other creatures generally cooperated with the Vampires, but kinds were against the vicious Wherewolves that the Lycan are.  
  
"Drea no. He's not ready yet," said Jebter.  
  
"I want him to see this," said Drea refering to Mike.  
  
Mike was exstatic. He was going on his first hunt. He just had to ask, "Will I get to kill anyone?"  
  
Drea looked exasperated. "Tell me, who turned you?"  
  
"This tall guy with pale skin and red eyes," he answered.  
  
She scoffed. "You just described about every male vampire out there. Were you one of those internet bound teenagers, that join clubs looking for vampires?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Trouble didn't find you, you found trouble. What did you do to convince him?"  
  
"I begged him. Then he chased me and told me no. Then he chased me again. I had to escape by jumping into a tree. Then he said he changed his mind. He seemed to like me, he brought me to the alley and told me to wait for you."  
  
"Are you hungry?" asked Drea.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What would you like?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Human, stock, or vampire blood?"  
  
"I-I don't know what you mean," said Mike.  
  
Drea gave an ironic smile. "You have no idea waht you got yourself into boy."  
  
"I'm hungry," he said again, apperent on how true it was.  
  
"I suppose I should start you off with vampire blood. That's all you've had, and I'm allowed to give it to you for your first two feedings; to get your strenghth back."  
  
"But how-" Mike began. Then he saw Drea bite her wrist, the blood dripping out, and extend it to him.  
  
"Not too much."  
  
Mike drank and began to feel incredibly thankful toward Drea.  
  
"That's enough," and she pulled her wrist back, licked it, and it healed.  
  
"Thank you," said Mike, staring at Drea.  
  
"No gratitude is required, Michel."  
  
"Forgive me, but I feel something rather unusual, and I can't help but-"  
  
"It's the bond. When two vampires share blood, they share a bond of love for life. This bond is uaually shared between sire and squire; but often today that bond is over looked-"  
  
"But not now," interupted Michel. He understood. He now had a squire. 


	3. The battle

The car that Drea and Michel were in, the car that was following two cars and being followed by four, was at its destination.  
  
"Drea-"  
  
"You feel it, I feel it. We'll talk about it later. For now, we fight." She tossed him a gun. He looked at her. "Let's hunt Lycan."  
  
"Wha't a Lycan?"  
  
"Big hairy things. Just don't kill any women; they're Sirens."  
  
"What's a Siren?"  
  
Drea got out of the car, Michel followed.  
  
"But I don't know how to fight!" Michel shouted, following Drea.  
  
"Oh yes you do."  
  
A lycan launched itself at Michel, who jumped, and shot it in the head in mid-air.  
  
"How did I do that?!" he said aloud happily.  
  
The battle went on for a while, and Michel shot a few Lycan; shot, not killed. For some reason, the Lycans couldn't die. This intrigued Michel. Until he got shot in the leg. He pulled the bullet out with his two fingers. There was a slight sting, but then...no pain. He was indestructable, WOW!  
  
Eventually, Michel slowed down enough to notice they were in an enormous, empty car factory. There was alot of things to hit Lycan with in a care factory. A bulldozer, for example.  
  
"Michel! What are you doing!" shouted Drea from the ground.  
  
"Killing Lycans!"  
  
"There aren't any left."  
  
"Oh." Michel jumped down with grace. Drea noticed a change in him. He didn't smile as much, and his hair had come to form a permenent shadow around his face. He no longer walked like an excited teeanger. Drea was right, and she knew that minute she looked into his nineteen year old eyes, he had seen something that had changed him.  
  
"Well done," said Jebter to Michel and Drea. "The Siren have left, after thanking us, of course."  
  
"Nothing like the thrill of the kill," said Drea.  
  
"Let's go home," said Jebter.  
  
"Home?" repeated Michel.  
  
"You will live with us now, Michel," said Jebter, patting him on the shoulder and going off to his car.  
  
"So I just drop my life?" asked Michel.  
  
"That's normally the reason for becoming a vampire. No life left to return to, nothing left, or nothing of importance left. Maybe a sudden lose has caused them to fall into darkenss. We mainly only turn those who have fallen, unless we see one with special potential, which is probrobly your case. It'a the start of a new life," explained Drea.  
  
"I always wanted to escape from my life. I just didn't think it was possible. I-" Michel felt weak and faint from the battle. He feel to his knees.  
  
Drea bent down and cleared the hair from his face, looking into his eyes. "You're weak from battle," she bit her wrist and put it infront of him.  
  
"No, you've already given me too much," Michel said weakly.  
  
Drea cocked her head to the side and studied Michel. There was something about him that intrigued her.  
  
She put her hand on his face and spoke softly, "If you don't, you might fall unconsious and spent your introduction to the house lying on your back with people saying you're so cute and innoscent for having barely survive a battle."  
  
He drank. Now Drea felt weak. But their bond grew stronger. Drea knew the more blood they shared, the stronger their bond would be. And, she thought, since he was now her squire, their bond needed to be strong. Also, he didn't have his first drink from her. So, she thought, she was going to bread her two drink rule. It really was allowed, two vampires sharing blood; but Drea had always had the rule of just two, so strings weren't attatched. Now they were. And Drea kind of liked it. She felt close to him. She almost... well, she did love him.  
  
They helped eachother other to the car, leaning on eachother.  
  
Michel kept his eyes on Drea the whole way home. He seemed infatuated with her, he couldn't help it. Drea was almost as bad, but she managed to keep her eyes on the road long enough to get them home safely.  
  
When they arrived at the house, Drea put her hand on his to stop him from getting out of the car. "They'll treat you inferiorly for a while. Just keep your eyes off me, until I adress you and you'll be fine." 


	4. bad news

Drea got out of the car and cleared her face of weakness. Michel noticed that Drea was wearing a long black coat, combat boots, and black outfit. Her hair was short, trim, sleek, and black. Her skin was pale, as with all vampires Michle realized. Her eyes were beautiful, but full of memories fo pain and rejection.  
  
They walked through the double doors, Drea tall and sleek, Michel trying his best to imitate her; but you could see he was a little tired.  
  
At his arrival, the whole house went quiet. They all looked at Michel and Drea, and then at Jebter and the team who followed them. Once they saw the team come in, they all went back to their conversations. Except one: Juliana. One of the younger ones. Most young vampiers run off after being turned; hungry, confused, and sireless; serching for a way to fill that emptyness that can only be filled with darkness. Later, they come back; hardened, matured, and ready to find purpose within a coven. Very few have sires. Juliana didn't have a sire, she was a refuge. Young vampiers grow till they reach ripe age: the best age to spend eternity as; it difers with every individual. But if they are bitten later, they stay that age forever.  
  
Juliana got up and came to Michel.  
  
"Hello, I'm Juliana. And you are?"  
  
"Incredibally hungry," said Michel.  
  
"Yes, of course. I remeber was I was young, like you. I'll excuse myself to let you rest. It was nice meating you."  
  
Michel followed Drea to another room where Jebter and the team were placing their guns.  
  
"Drea-"  
  
"I know. But you have to make a good, strong impression." Michel was getting weaker. Normally, a vampire would last a lot longer without getting weak, but Michel was new, and had already had his first battle. It would take him while to being what he was. But for the most part, Drea was surprised he hadn't resisted the dark gift. He seemed to embrace him, as more of a part of him; like an extension to what he already was.  
  
Jebter saw Michel and Drea and went to them. "How was your first battle?" Jebter asked Michel.  
  
"Intoxicating."  
  
"Why don' you go put your gun on the shelf and check out the rounds we've got here?"  
  
Michel gave Drea a fleeting look, but he obeyed.  
  
"This boy, why he interest you much?" asked Jebter.  
  
"There's something about him," answered Drea.  
  
"Who turned him?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Does he have a sire?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Who?"  
  
She raised her head.  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"By assignment?" he asked carefully.  
  
Drea showed Jebter her wrist. There was a very faint white mark from when she bit.  
  
"By blood," she said.  
  
Jebter looked taken aback. "What made you decide? You've never sired before,"  
  
"I love him,"  
  
"Well, I know that. He's your squire now. Sires are supposed to love-"  
  
"You missunderstood me. I loved him as a squire before sired him. That's one reason I decided," she said quietly.  
  
Jebter didn't know what to say. He turned around to walk away, but left Drea with something to think about: "Maybe you won' be the last of the line."  
  
Drea didn't have time to dawn on his words before she found Michel hovering around her; white as a goast.  
  
"Drea."  
  
She took him to the kitchen and got two cups of stock blood from the supplies. While Michel sat down, Drea took another cup, and drank to, then brought the first two to Michel. He reached for a cup.  
  
"I want you to have your full strength by tomorrow. Fot that, you need vampire blood."  
  
She once again exstended her wrist, but this time, she wanted to test him. She let him bite; his natural instinct took over. This gave Michel a new sense of strength. Then, Drea gave him the cup of blood. When he tasted it, he grimaced.  
  
"I like your better," Michel said between gulps. She gava an affectionate smile at this. She was still letting him drink, she didn't know why, but she wanted him to. It was a disturbing thought, so she put it out of her mind.  
  
After they finished drinking, Drea led him to the men's wing and found him a room. There were lavishly carved dreasures and deep colors of black and red.  
  
"If you wake up, don't draw the curtains, the rays will kill you. If you need anything, I'll be down the hall. Michel didn't want to be alone, but was so tired. So instead he just stood there, sleepily staring at Drea. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and said: "Get some rest, Michel. Tomorrow, you have alot to learn."  
  
Drea began walking down the hall to her room, when Teresa, a blond, fast talking vampire came around the corner.  
  
"Ruchian wants to see you," she said.  
  
"What does he want?"  
  
"It's about your new squire."  
  
"Tell him whatever he wants to hear."  
  
"He wants to see you. That's an order."  
  
"You don't have the authority to tell me what to do."  
  
"But he does."  
  
Drea went to her room and found Ruchina waiting for her there. "What's this I hear about you becoming a sire?"  
  
"It's none of your buesiness," replied Drea.  
  
"If you are to be my future queen-"  
  
"I will never be your queen!"  
  
"-I can't have you messing around with that boy."  
  
"Then what of Emma?"  
  
"She was nothing more than food."  
  
"Then why is she pregnant?"  
  
To this, Ruchian had no reply. Drea left the room. She walked down the stairs to the hospital wing, there, she found Emma, asleep in a bed. Drea found the doctor and spoke with him.  
  
"Is she alright?" she asked.  
  
"She had some bruising, but she'll be fine."  
  
"What of the baby?"  
  
"Her human cycle will cause the child to be 9 months, and it will be half human."  
  
"Will she survive birth?"  
  
The doctor sighed. "It's not very likely, unless-"  
  
"She becomes a vampire," finished Drea. 


	5. Nerves run high

Drea had had a terrible night. Ruchian, had to be stopped. But now, she had to worry about Michel; and worry she did. She knew he wasn't asleep, she felt his pain of accepting who he now was, and she wanted to be there for him; but she knew he needed to gain strength on his own, no matter how strong their bond was.  
  
Upstairs, in his room, Michel was gaining strength. The blood was kicking in, and he wanted to fihgt. He looked at a clock on his nightstand: 4:25. Still time till sunrise. He pulled back the curtains and found himself high up. No problem, he thought, I'm a bat, I can fly. So he opened the window and jumped. He landed on his feet; but he didn't fly, he more like glided. Then, he saw the gaurds. He began to run. They saw him and went after him.  
  
Meanwhile, Drea was in the shooting room. "Drea!" said Jebter, with dissapointment in his voice. "You better come quick."  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Michel."  
  
Michel got to the gates but didn't know how to get out without a car. So he started climbing the fence. He almost got away, but they caught him, and brought him inside.  
  
"Who's responsible for this boy?"  
  
"My name is Michel!" he said struggling against their grasp.  
  
"I am," said Drea.  
  
They dropped him and went back outside. It wasn't a grave matter. He wasn't locked up, he wasn't in trouble, he just looked suspicious and they knew he was new. Everyone went back to thier conversations.  
  
"What were you doing?" asked Drea.  
  
"I had to get out. I just couldn't stay cooped up forever."  
  
"Are you tired?"  
  
"No," he replied.  
  
"Then we have work to do."  
  
Drea took Michel to the shooting room. He was very inexperienced with a gun. He nearly shot Jebter in the eye when the bullet bounced off the statue. They worked on his aim for about two hours. Then Jebter convinced Michel to rest in his room for a few hours. Vampiers have to sleep extra when they are newly turned, they need a substantial amount of rest; that Michel simply had not gotten.  
  
"I suppose you won't be training anymore," said Jebter to Drea, while Michel was resting.  
  
"I need to train Michel. He's very....unrestrained. Just the fact that he went looking for a vampire to turn him, shows that he needs constant watch," said Drea thoughtfully.  
  
"Be carefull. You don' want to get too caught up. You still have a duty to the coven."  
  
"You mean killing Lycans, training recruits, and carrying on the line as Ruchian's queen?"  
  
"No, I didn' say-"  
  
"That's what everyone says I'm destined for."  
  
"Well, they' wrong."  
  
"You're damn right they're wrong. I-"  
  
"-am meant for something greater," interupted Michel. He was down from his room. He changed out of his teenage-jeans and t-shirt; to combat clothes. Black slacks, a black t-shirt, and a long leather trench coat. He also combed his dirty blond hair down around his face.  
  
"Nice job," said Jebter, impressed.  
  
"I'm ready for my training."  
  
Jebter and Drea exchanged glances.  
  
They took Michel to a training room. They blindfolded him and told him to defend an attack.  
  
"But how will I know where you are?" said Michel, worried.  
  
"You tell me," said Jebter.  
  
"By sound?" he suggested.  
  
"Let's try that out," said Drea. She snuk up behind him on the left. "Let's just say I'm coming from the-"  
  
"Right! You're coming from the right!" said Michel.  
  
Drea came right up to him, and stroked his left cheek, then backed away, leaving Michel to strike at air.  
  
"You can't always trust sound. You have to feel. Feel me sneaking up on you. With sound, I can reflect my voice. So I'm over here, then I'm over here."  
  
Drea came up on his right and wispered in his ear: "Follow you gut. Sound can be useful, but follow your feelings, they're almost always right."  
  
Drea removed his blindfold. Michel found himself inches away from her. His heart sped up.  
  
From afar, Jebter was shaking his head. He couldn't tell if this was just a game, a training technique. Or, if Drea was getting too caught up in Michel.  
  
Meanwhile, Juliana was roaming the halls, and decided to stop by the training room. She stood next to Jebter and watched Drea cirlce Michel.  
  
"What is she doing?" asked Julina, with slight disgust in her voice.  
  
"That's still in debate."  
  
"He's too young for her."  
  
"And that' for you to decide?"  
  
Soon, other members of the house started to arrive. A lot happened to Drea, and normally she was the talk of the house. She once again was, especially by adopting a squire. Rumors about them being involved together had not been created yet, but after half the house seeing Drea circle Michel teasingly; there would be now.  
  
"Close your eyes," wispered Drea.  
  
He did.  
  
"Now, don't follow my voice. Feel."  
  
Drea slowly backed into a corner. She was breathing heavily. She had not gotten so worked up before any actualy fighting had begun in a long time. She knew she was treading a thing line, but she also knew she didn't want to stop.  
  
Michel was walking slowly, his hands at his sides. His breathing was just as fast as Drea's. He got to the corner where Drea was hiding. Drea was dead silent, her eyes were wide, her heart was pumping fast. He felt it. He smiled.  
  
Drea attacked. Michel reataliated by jumping up, but Drea grabbed his leg and swung him into a wall. Drea ran at him, but he jumped over Drea, landing on the other side, turned around, and pushed her against the wall. She bounced back and grabbed his arm, pushing him to the ground. He layed there, staring up at Drea, who smirked.  
  
Then, Michel, did something surprising. He jumped up, caught Drea off gaurd, and then pinned her down on the floor.  
  
The whole room held its breath. Thirty pairs of eyes watched, while an outraged Ruchian strode in to see what the cause of the comotion was. When he saw Michel and Drea, and then all the spectators, he was all but pleased. 


	6. Too much

That afternoon, Michel was locked up in his room and put under surveliance.  
  
"You have no right to do this!" shouted Drea.  
  
"It's for you own good," said Ruchian, bitting his tongue.  
  
"Really? You're just jeleous. You say I'm destined to be your queen!"  
  
"He's too young for you. Also, I'm considering revoking your sireship."  
  
"You can't decide that," she said firmly.  
  
"The council members left me incharge. I decide what's best for the house, and I think removing the boy will be what's best for you."  
  
"He's my squire, I'm in charge of him. You can't throw him out," Drea was careful in saying this; because she knew he could say he could throw her out; but then she also knew he couldn't do that unless she commited a serious crime, which she didn't. So, Ruchian could do nothing.  
  
"You can't throw me out. I'm too important to this house. You may be in charge, but I outrank you."  
  
"I can still keep him under survaliance, since his little escape today."  
  
"He wasn't running off," she said calmly, "He wasn't locked up. So, you can't lock him up on false grounds."  
  
Drea walked out of the room before Ruchian could say another word. She didn't know whether she wanted to wrestle with Michel in the training room, or shoot Ruchain head off.  
  
Instead, she found herself face to face with Teresa.  
  
"How bad did you piss Ruchian off?" Teresa asked.  
  
"What's it to you?" Drea kept walking.  
  
"He wants you as his queen."  
  
"And you want to take my place," Drea said in disgust. Teresa dissapered. Possibly she was embarassed by the fact that her feelings were too obvious. Maybe she was just on her way to do something important; to bug other innoscent victims. It didn't matter, so Drea put it out of her mind.  
  
He found her in her favorite place, blowing holes through the walls and the clay. Jebter knew that would be the first thing he saw when he found her in the first place he looked. "Do I even have to say it?"  
  
She didn't say anything. She kept pumping out bullets.  
  
"Don' let him get to you."  
  
The only she said, was: "What time is it?"  
  
"One and a half hours till hunt." She didn't ask, but he knew she wanted to know "He's looking for you. He's hungry."  
  
"He knows where the kitchen is."  
  
"He said something about 'your special wishes' for him."  
  
Drea paused in her shooting, and set down her gun. "Where is he?"  
  
"In the kitchen."  
  
She went to the kitchen and found him sitting at the table, his hands crossed, his fangs visible at his mouth.  
  
"What are you doing?" said Drea angrily.  
  
"Waiting for you." There was a moment of silence. Then, "He wants me to turn her," he put his fangs away.  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
"Ruchian wants to turn Emma into a vampire."  
  
Drea began to walk towards Ruchian. But Michel got out of his chair and grabbed her arm. His speed was incredibal.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" asked Drea, surprised.  
  
"I had to do something while I was locked up."  
  
"Rest. You could have rested."  
  
"So you do care about me,"  
  
She sighed. "Of course I do; and with Ruchian keeping us gaurded is all the more reason that you're your full strength."  
  
"I did rest. I was locked up for several hours. Then I woke up and tried to escape, then I found out I have super speed, and I can jump about fifty feet."  
  
Drea actually smiled.  
  
"Then, when I got back in my room, Ruchian told me I was free, and then he asked me."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said I had to consult my sire, because she knows what's best for me," Drea didn't realize she was holding her breath. Well, she was teaching him to hate Ruchian, at least she was doing something right. "Then I left," finished Michel.  
  
"I heard you're hungry."  
  
Now it was Michel's turn to smile; with embarrasment. "I've found that....your blood gives me strength-"  
  
"I know, and I intend to continue keeping you strong until you've matured."  
  
So Drea once again drank a cup of stock blood, then let Michle drink from her wrist, then they each drank a cup.  
  
"Am I coming with you on the hunt tonight?"  
  
"The hunt is much different from a battle. In a battle, all you do is fight. In a hunt, you have to find a Lycan, track him, hunt him down, and then decide if he's valuable for information, or if you should just kill him. All while dodging bullets."  
  
"But bullets can't kill us, can they?"  
  
"No, but if they weaken us enough, the Lycans can get close enough to us and ripe out our hearts."  
  
"When's the full moon?"  
  
"In two weeks."  
  
"Then why were there fully changed wherewolves yesterday at the battle?"  
  
"You think quick. Not many, new vampires ask that question before they even learn a substantial amount about Lycans. Some very powerful Lycans have the power to change at will. Few can, but the ones that do, have been around for a very long time."  
  
"For about how long?" Michel asked.  
  
"Around the time that I was born,"  
  
"You mean turned, I thought vampires couldn't be born."  
  
"No, we can be born. My mother and father were both decendents of Infilic and Bela, as far as we know, they are the oldest vampires to bear children."  
  
"So your parents are related?"  
  
She gave him a look. "Very distantly. Thousands of years."  
  
"Are they still alive?"  
  
"My father was killed by a Lycan, and my mother dissapeared about five decades ago."  
  
"So, um....where were you born?"  
  
"In this house. I was raised here."  
  
"So you were once a child? But I thought we couldn't age," said Michel confused.  
  
"If born, or turned at an early age, we grow until we are the best age."  
  
"So I might keep growing?" asked Michel.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What age did you stop growing?"  
  
"Twenty-four."  
  
"So you'll look like you're twenty-four forever?"  
  
"I may age over centuries as I become older and wiser."  
  
"How long have you been twenty-four?"  
  
"About a century."  
  
"So you've witnessed alot in your lifetime."  
  
Drea seemed to quiet. "Yes, I did. Many wars, many deaths. Many ill- tidings, but I have also participated in mass slatures. Living in New York, when I was wild; many had the misfortune of coming across my path," she said this sadly, and Michel could tell that she was not proud.  
  
"Is it illegal to bite humans?"  
  
"Officially, yes. But that doesn't stop the bloodsuckers from hunting the innoscent."  
  
Michel was careful in asking his next question. "Did you ever turn anyone?"  
  
"No, and I don't think I ever will," she said, sounding final.  
  
"Even with Emma?"  
  
Luckily, Juliana walked in, and Drea didn't have to aswer that question. "Michel, right?" she said.  
  
"Yes," said Michel cooly. Drea noticed a change in him. He seemed to smooth his face of emotions. His voice became somewhat aggresive but neutral; deeper. Drea recongnized his reaction: that's what she did when people she wasn't comfortalbe with came in the room. Ruchian, for example. Anybody really; except Jebter, and now Michel.  
  
"Have you been made a hellhunter yet?" asked Juliana.  
  
"He's still in training," answered Drea.  
  
"Well well, Drea. You've been quite the talk of the house. Taking in a squire, rejecting Ruchian, not to mention your little stunt earlier-"  
  
"It's called training," interupted Michel.  
  
"Was I talking to you?" said Juliana.  
  
"Don't treat him like that; you wer talking to him in the beggining," said Drea.  
  
"And now I'm not. Seriously, I thought you were better than that. Especially, getting involved with-"  
  
"Watch you tongue," warned Drea.  
  
"It's in my mouth isn't it? Unlike-"  
  
"Michel, how would you like you to come on the hunt with us tonight.?" said Drea over Juliana.  
  
"That would be an excelent idea. Um, Drea, I'm having trouble with landing a jump. You think you can help me with that?" continued Michel.  
  
"Let's go to the training room."  
  
Drea and Michel got up and tried to ignore Juliana, but: "You're baned from the training room," Drea turned directions, heading for Ruchian's room, but: "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Ruchian said if you bother him about his rules again, Emma will live forever."  
  
Drea turned around and punched Juliana. Michel stopped her before she could attack again. Juliana gathered herself, said: "I'm gonna report this," and strode off.  
  
Drea was a ticking bomb waiting to go off.  
  
"Go to Jebter, he knows what guns I like. We're going hunting early. Drea turned around, but Michel stopped her. "Don't. You shouldn't be alone right now. It's not good for you."  
  
"I know ex- I-" she couldn't finish her sentence, she just stood there. Michel tried to get her attention. It didn't work. Michel got right infront of Drea. He didn't know how bad an idea that was. Drea moved suddenly, and bit Michle in the neck, almost draining him dry.  
  
Teresa walked in, saw Michel fall to the floor, Drea hiss with blood dripping down from her fangs, and screamed.  
  
Drea ran through the doors of the training room, grabbed a gun and bullets, and ran out the front door. Escaping in a car before anyone could realize why she ran so fast. 


	7. Desperation

He opened his eyes, blinking slowly until he could focus enough to see Juliana's face staring down at him. He blinked again. She was still there.  
  
"What are you doing?" he said, his voice unclear and groggy.  
  
"Shh. Rest, she's gone now. You don't have to worry."  
  
"Gone? Where did she go?"  
  
"That's not important."  
  
"To hell it is!"  
  
Meanwhile, Drea was hiding in an alley. She could not remember the last time she'd been that hungry. She had to sink her fangs into something. Bite something; and she wasn't done either. All her emotions were swelled up inside her; for so long. She hated being confined and told what to do; hated being riduculed for who she was. Most of all, she hated having what little she had left, taken away from her.  
  
It had been eighty years since she had drinken human blood.  
  
Michel tried to get up, but Juliana stopped him.  
  
"No, you need your rest."  
  
"She bit me! That means she's not going to stop. I have to go out there," he said seriously.  
  
"NO! She's gone. I'm your sire now, and I want you to-"  
  
Michel had heard enough of this crap. He sat up, knocked Juliana out, and ran downstairs faster than he knew he could run. Many eyes followed him as he flew into the kitchen and started serching for some portable blood. At last he found some silver bottles, a little decorated, but good enough. He took ten of them and stuffed them in a black bag he brought down from his room. More eyes followed him as he went into the training room and found Jebter.  
  
"I need your help," he said desperatley.  
  
"What is it?" asked Jebter.  
  
"I need to find Drea." "I'm afraid she' long gong. I have a team serching for her now. I myself am getting ready," Michel watched as Jebter loaded rifles, shotguns, pistols, semi-autimatics, and automatics into bags. Stacks of silver bullets followed, and a small box of tranquilizers.  
  
"Let me come, let me help find her."  
  
"I don' know about that. You' been bitten twice in the last two days. If you don' get any rest, you' be useless for weeks."  
  
"It's worth it; for her. I have to get her back. If I don't, Juliana will replace her. Hell knows what she'll make me do. Besides..." he thought quick for something that would help Jebter, to convince him to let him come, "She might come out if I'm with you. She drank my blood, and might want it again."  
  
It did the trick.  
  
"All right, but you stickin' with me."  
  
Jebter and Michel went serching for Drea. They started with the alleys, the streets, and the empty battlegrounds. Then they tried the buildings and the rooftops. No Drea.  
  
Jebter gathered the team and told them to go home. They were to reconvine tomorrow night.  
  
"But we haven't found her yet!" protested Michel.  
  
"The sun rises in a hour. We have no choice. We' search again tomorrow," said Jebter, getting in his car. Michel had other plans. He grabbed his bag from the car and ran off.  
  
He stopped in an alley, leaned against the brick wall and began talking to himself. "All right. That was smart. The sun rises in an hour and I'm by myself in a city I don't know. At least I have blood. But no Drea. What now?"  
  
"I'll tell you what now," said Drea stepping out of the shadows, appearing infront of Michel. She seemed intense, consentrating on Michel. Her dark hair surrounded her eyes, bringing out the blueness that she was known for. She walked like a cat, head held high and steps careful.  
  
"There you are! I've been looking for you all night." She stepped forward. He embrassed her in a hug, then quickly pulled away.  
  
"You've already bitten me once, care to try again?"  
  
"Mmm, tempting," her eyes were filled with fire, but Michel couldn't smell blood on her breath.  
  
"You haven't eaten," said Michel. He was relieved, a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders.  
  
"Not since you."  
  
"Then why did you run away if you didn't intend to bite anyone?"  
  
"I've been following you goons all night," she avoided the question. "But...I am now." She took a step closer to him. "Have you eaten?"  
  
"Yes, and I brought more." She took another step. "But that doesn't mean I'm strong enough," he said quickly. She turned her head to the side, dwelling on his sweet scent. Then she turned her head to the side, and ran in the other direction. Michel followed. They ran at least three miles. Around the time Michel could see the sky lightening, he started to worry.  
  
"I hope you know the sun is rising, and unless I'm mistaken, that will kill us," said Michel.  
  
Drea stopped infront of a tall, dark wharehouse. She looked back at Michel, jumped aobut fifteen feet to a window ledge, and opened it. Michel followed. He was a natural at jumping. It was the only thing he really had control of.  
  
When he got inside, he found an old wharehouse, filled with old boxes and broken lights. Drea led him around stacks of boxes, to a little space closed off by more boxes. There were blankets and pillows on the ground with drapings hanging around.  
  
"You've been waiting for me," wispered Michel.  
  
"I'm hungy. Are you?" she said suddenly.  
  
Yes! He thought desperatley. He couldn't remember how much blood he had had, but no matter how much he did, he'd been bitten twice; fought Lycans, gaurds, Juliana, and Drea; and hadn't even adjusted to sleeping during the day. Since he had been turned, he had always been hungry.  
  
"Good," said Drea.  
  
But I didn't answer you, Michel thought.  
  
"Come, you're tired."  
  
Michel walked over cautiously, and sat down amoung the blankets.  
  
"You trust me," she said quietly.  
  
"Yes. I missed you so much. Why did you do that? If you wanted my blood-"  
  
She quieted him with her finger on his lips. Her eyes were bright, but full of life. The expression on her face was of deep love and longing. Drea opened the black bag and grabbed a bottle of blood. She handed it to Michel, who took the message and drank it. When he finished, his face showed great displeasure; but he still remained silent. No matter what happened, his heart was glad to see her.  
  
Slowly, as to not frighten him, Drea picked up Michel's wrist and bit it. At first, he felt like the life was being sucked out of him. Then he began to calm down and relax; and found the feeling cleansing. Next, he was exausted.  
  
Surprisingly, Drea looked quiet and at peace.  
  
"Drea, I don't understand. You were wild and everyone thought you went out to kill, but now you seem quite yourself again,"  
  
"I just had to get out. All the comotion was driving me insane. I'd rather be calm and relaxed, hunting in the night."  
  
Michel was tired. He soon found himself lying down, his eyes closing slowly. He fell asleep with her presence far away, but just within reach. 


	8. Special gifts

He slept peacefullly, but his dreams were chilling and confusing. There was a lady with golden hair and a beautiful voice; but she was being supressed, and binded. Then a creature bathed in sunlight, thrashing around in a cage, a pair of eyes watching it from the shadows. Then there was a man walking in an alley; who was pushed into a wall by a woman vampire. They seemed relieved to see eachother alive. The most disturbing part of the dream, was that they all seemed familiar, but far out of memory.  
  
When he opened his eyes, she was right there beside him, where she belonged; not without him, like she was earlier. She saw him awake, and threw him a silver bottle.  
  
"Breakfast, drink up."  
  
After he finished, he asked: "What time is it?"  
  
"Sunset," she tossed him a gun. "Remember our lesson?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We're going hunting."  
  
He yawned. "Can I wake up first?"  
  
She looked at him. Then, she sprung up, and landed next to him. Her face looked vicious and dangerous. He didn't move. Had she snapped again?  
  
She smiled deviously. "You awake yet?" He let out his breath. "I thought that would work. Let's go."  
  
Drea and Michel went out the same way they came in. Drea led the way to her car, and Michel slid into the passenger seat. He was still groggy, but, he thought, Drea seemed different: alert, alive, focused. She was still a mystery to him; the whole world was now. He wasn't even sure if he knew himself anymore.  
  
"You will in time," Drea broke the silence.  
  
"I will what?" aswered Michel, confused.  
  
"In time you'll get to know yourself again."  
  
"How did you know I was thinking that?"  
  
She paused. She honestly didn't know. "I don't know. Some have the power to read minds. I never have, until recently, and just with you. I don't how to control it yet, and just now did I really realize it. The dark gift is different with everyone. With most of us, encreased speed, strength, and perception are standard. Also, hightened senses, quick reflexes, we can obtain knowledge faster, and of course never get sick and live forever." "What are some special gifts?" asked Michel.  
  
"Commonly telepathy, telecanises, and some even have the power to astral project. Some are electro magnetic. Others can defy gravity, litterally fly."  
  
"What's your special gift?"  
  
She looked at him curiously, then took his hand in hers. Her hand was cold, as with all vampires. The cold shadow followed them everywhere.  
  
Drea noticed his skin was a tad warmer than most vampires' skin, but none the less cold. Michel looked at her questioningly. She cluched his hand rather tightly, and he began to feel colder, while her hand got warmer. She seemed to absorb the heat, and grasped onto it. Her hand began to admit a slight glow, and to Michel's astonishment, tongues of fire appeared around his fingers.  
  
"Woah," he wispered.  
  
The flames went out and her hand turned white again. "I can ubsorb heat, and start fires if there's enough," Drea paused. "I'm surprised you had enough heat for me to start a fire. We generally are cold creatures. But since you're all but two days turned, you might have some heat left." She took note of that. "With a Lycan, I get enough heat to kill them. But if I get too much, I'll burn myself alive. It's a rare gift, and very powerful; but it's dangerous."  
  
"I thought we couldn't stand heat?"  
  
"I received my power from my bloodline. The great ancestors, most gods, could stand the sun, and had the power to create and minuplate fire. Although I'm still always cold and can't stand the sun, I still have the fire power."  
  
"So you would die if you stepped into the sun?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How about a stake throught the heart?"  
  
"That's a stupid legend. We can only die in the sun, we can drown, and there are ways we can die in battle. We still have an attatchment to our bodies."  
  
"Can a Lycan stand the sun?"  
  
"Yes, they can. Silver's their weakness. That's why we use silver bullets."  
  
Michel looked out of the car window at the tall buildings rustiling past them. They seemed to be alive and were trying to keep up. He began to realize he saw things completely different with his vampire eyes. Some things seemed alive, other things he noticed when no one else would have noticed them. Then again, he thought, he had always had really good eyesight. Better then most people he knew. He looked out the window again. The trees were waving.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Michel.  
  
"The north side of New York. I always start there."  
  
Michel pictured Drea hunting; following a scent, and running quickly through the night. "How do we start? Do you just know where they are?" He asked.  
  
"Instinct does play a major part, but tracking skills come in handy. You don't have any yet. That will change."  
  
"What kind of 'tracking skills' are you talking about?"  
  
"Common sense mainly. A lot of follow your gut, not your ears. Smell is also important, especially in locating a scent to follow. Right now, the important thing for you is to stick close to me and try not to make a sound."  
  
The car stopped smoothly on a road in the Bronx. There were mainly cars and shadowy-looking people. They didn't look at Drea or Michel, who were both in black: suitable enough for the people not to suspect them as anything more than themselves.  
  
Michel was now armed with a lady colt mm, 4 mags, and 3 throwing stars. When Drea told him he was going to be using throwing stars, he pictured shinny props used in old western movies. She scoffed and showed him the real thing. They were, at first glance, innoscent looking silver disks lined with gold, but when she threw one in the air, curved spikes popped out. The disk flew into a box, which shattered from the force of the throw. 


	9. The Catch

Alright, I haven't updated in a long time. I'm sorry. I was on the longest block I've ever been. Then, one night, I wrote 100 pages. It's taken me a long time to type it.  
  
I want to thank Lady 2K: You're my only reader and I'm very happy you enjoy my work. I just love writing and for a while I was going to give it up. Your comments about my fresh aproach and my style really helped me get rid of that stupid idea. I decided to just perfect and fine tune it instead of completely changing or getting rid of it.  
  
This is a very short chapter cause it was supposed to end the last chapter but I ran out of time.  
  
Chapter 9:The catch  
  
They walked to a peir where Drea picked up the scent. She didn't want to speak to Michel until he started think: When is she going to teach me something?  
  
"When you learn to control your thoughts," said Drea aloud.  
  
"Sorry. I just don't know what you're doing," he answered.  
  
"I'm following its scent. He was here about twenty minutes ago. You see those tracks?" she pointed to dog-like footprints in the sand. They were slightly smeared; like it was in a struggle. As Michel looked at them, he felt a chill go up his spine. He shivered. "Do you feel it?" asked Drea.  
  
"Yes, but what is it?"  
  
"The other hellhunters. Two of them, tracking this Lycan. They fought, and it escaped," she bent down and picked up a rock. There was a slight red mark in the center of it. "Blood. One hellhunter was injured, so it got away."  
  
She ran once again for a while. Michel tried to figuer her out, but he couldn't. They ended up deep in city, the dark alleys now almost Michel's home. Soon, Drea stopped in an alley; there was a terrible stench.  
  
"What is that?" asked Michle, refering to the smell.  
  
She motioned for him to follow her into an alley. There, he saw a terrible sight.  
  
"What is that?" he repeated.  
  
"I don't know. Possibly a girl. I can't tell." There was a mauled body on the ground; torn to pieces. The gender was unrecognizable.  
  
Now Michel ran the same as Drea; now he had energy and life from the anger and discust of that poor girl eaten by an animal.  
  
Finnaly, they homed in on him. He didn't last a minute with Drea and Michle shooting and fighting till he reached his bitter end. They panted, and turned to leave.  
  
Seven Hellhunters surrounded them.  
  
Jebter was in the center. He watched Drea's eyes and they held their gaze for a while.  
  
"You gonna come quietly?" asked Jebter finnaly.  
  
"Always go down fighting," replied Drea.  
  
He focused his attention on Michel. "You hurt kid?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. Listen, she hasn't killed anyone-"  
  
"She almost killed you," responded Jebter.  
  
"I've been with her this whole time, and I'm still alive."  
  
"You're in trouble too. Running off like that-"  
  
"To my Sire! Where I belong; even by rules of the coven," said Michel.  
  
Jebter turned back to Drea. "Don' fight me, Drea. You need to come back to the house before it's too late and you're baned."  
  
"Maybe I don't want to come back," she said.  
  
Jebter looked hurt. He gave the signal. They tranquilized them and drove them back to the house. 


	10. The question

Chapter 10: The Question  
  
When they arrived, eyes and whispers were upon Drea and Michel, who were barley awake, being dragged by the Hellhunters. They were to be locked in their rooms until they were revived and ready for trial.  
  
Once again Michel opened his eyes to a new face and a different environment. He was back in his room, but Juliana wasn't there; it was Emma.  
  
"Mikey?" she said in her small voice.  
  
"Emma?" he saw her little eyes fill with tears. "What's wrong?"  
  
She walked the few steps to his bed and wrapped her tiny hand around his. She tugged lightly. Michel got up and followed the girl to where she was taking him.  
  
She led him to the door. Slowly, she stepped through it, as if she were a ghost. Michel didn't run into the door either, but went through it. What was going on?  
  
They walked down the stairs, through the lounging room, without anyone casting a glance their way. Michel looked around, wondering what was going on. He was confused, but as soon as he put attention back to Emma, he found he was in the hospital room, starring down at someone attached to Emma's neck.  
  
He opened his eyes. He had no doubt it wasn't a dream. Violently he slammed the doors open, knocking the guard to the floor. As he ran down the stairs, he collected a trail of guards. Perfect.  
  
When he stormed into the hospital room, Ruchian wasn't there. Emma was asleep, unharmed.  
  
"What's going on?" said Jebter as he came in to see why ten guards were now in the hospital room.  
  
"Jebter, I was asleep, and them I had a dream-or it wasn't really a dream, but Emma was in my room, and she brought me down here and Ruchian was draining her, and then I opened my eyes, and I was in my room again. It was real. I know it happened," Michel said everything rushed together as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
Jebter pondered on the thought for a moment, then walked over to Emma. He pulled back the blanket that was up to her neck. "These marks are from at least two days ago," he sighed. "Get some rest kid; you need it." Then to his guards: "Take him to his room. Put an extra guy on guard."  
Drea opened her eyes. She was strapped to her bed. Nothing extreme, just enough to keep her tied down until she woke up. Looking around, she undid the restraints. She didn't see anyone, so she tried to open the doors; locked, with four guards on the other side.  
  
"Open up!" She shouted in vain.  
  
"Then you're ready for trail?"  
  
"Not really," Drea told Jebter. She didn't have to turn around to know it was him. He tried to hide the concern in his voice, but it was there, and Drea appreciated it. "Where's Michel?"  
  
"In his room. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," said Jebter. "He said he had this 'dream' about Emma. It seemed to drive him to knock out his guard and claim Ruchian had attacked her."  
  
"Do you doubt his word?" Drea was testing his loyalty.  
  
"No, I don't. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here. I have a feeling that this is real, and this is more than it appears; but how can I believe in something if I haven't identified it yet?"  
  
Drea crossed her arms in a defiant statement. "I can find out what it is, if I can see him."  
  
"Look Drea, you know I don't like Ruchian, but to directly defy him could cause too much trouble."  
  
Her face lightened briefly. "Help me, Jebter. I'm not insane; I just need to find the answer-"Drea began.  
  
"How can you find the answer if you don't even know the question?"  
  
Drea stopped arguing and thought. She wasn't sure how to respond to that. Finally...she said one word: "Michel."  
  
"That's not a question."  
  
"Yes it is. There's something about him. He's...different; even for an immortal. If we can find out why, maybe we'll have our question."  
  
"What does that have to do with Ruchian?"  
  
"Emma," said Drea. "She ties Michel and Ruchian together. We have to find out what that connection is; and is it important? Can Michel stop Ruchian-"  
  
"Stop Ruchian from what? Besides being a decrepit ruler, he hasn't done anything wrong!" exclaimed Jebter.  
  
"We don't know that. There's something going on; it's there for us to discover. Michel can help us find it."  
  
"Then what of Emma?" asked Jebter.  
  
"She needs to be protected; and she needs to carry out her idea."  
  
"What idea?"  
  
"She's trying to connect Michel to Ruchian. Why? Let's hope we can find that out." 


	11. The Escape

Chapter 11: The Escape  
  
Michel was pacing. He needed to get to Emma; find out why she came to him in his dream. Could he have to deal with much more? He had enough to deal with already, but he didn't mind it when he was with Drea. Now that he was alone, he felt an enormous weight place itself upon his chest. Desperately, he banged against the door, panting and growling. He had to get out.  
  
Jebter sunk Drea out of her room in middle of the day (when most were sleeping). Drea hid behind a corner while Jebter tried to get rid of Michel's guards.  
  
"I want to go talk to him," Jebter told them.  
  
"He's been violent," one guard reported. "Banging on the door all day; growling like an animal."  
  
Drea was shocked. He had such passion for something: to get out.  
  
"Let me out!" Jebter heard Michel shout.  
  
"Michel, it's Jebter."  
  
"Where's Drea?" he demanded.  
  
"Let me in, and we'll talk."  
  
He stopped pounding on the door. Jebter opened it; Michel glared at the guards.  
  
"Maybe it's best if you take a break."  
  
The guards looked reluctant, but saw that Jebter was secretly armed. They left, knowing he could handle himself.  
  
Drea stepped and Jebter saw as relief spread across Michel's face. They embraced in a prolonged hug, Michel afraid that if he let go, he would never see her again.  
  
"We have a lot to talk about," said Jebter, leading them into the room and closing the doors.  
  
"Tell me about this 'dream', Michel," said Drea. Her face was serious, and at first glance it would have appeared she was angry with him, but her hand on his shoulder as he spoke, told differently.  
  
As he described every detail, Drea seemed to lap it in, analyze it in her head, and then send the results back to Michel telepathically. They were linked in their thoughts, and soon Drea and Michel were deep in thought- conversation, leaving Jebter deep in silence. "What are you two doing?" he said as they talked silently back and forth. They snapped out of it.  
  
"We were sharing thoughts," said Drea slowly, slightly awestruck.  
  
"That's not very common," said Jebter.  
  
_No kidding, _thought Michel.  
  
_Well, he's right, _thought Drea.  
  
_& he didn't think we knew that? _Thought Michel.  
  
_We need him, so be nice. Besides, he has a good point. Don't forget, he believes you about this dream, which makes him an ally. _Thought Drea.  
  
"Pay attention!" said Jebter sternly.  
  
"What do you want us to do?" asked Drea humbly. "We can't do anything. For all I know, the council will condemn me to death tonight. We have no other choice but to run away. Until we find the information we need, the only pressing matter to discuss is: will you help us?" she said it all; point blank. The reality of it bothered Michel.  
  
"Of course I'll help you-"  
  
"You didn't seem too reluctant in catching and locking us up, though," interrupted Michel.  
  
"I did what I thought was best. I thought Drea wasn't herself; but now I see she is," he turned to Drea. "I'm sorry for judging too quickly, but I know Ruchian really got to you. I just didn't want to tread thin grounds."  
  
_That's Michel's job, _thought Drea.  
  
_I thought it was yours, _he thought back.  
  
"So what do you want us to do?" repeated Drea.  
  
"Do what you must," he sighed, "but be careful. And please, please don't kill anyone. Take some blood with you."  
  
So it was decided. At sunset, guards that had been guarding Michel and Drea were to be called to Jebter, giving them a chance to escape. A two-week supply of blood, bullets, guns, and clothes was waiting for them in their get-a-way car. All they had to do was escape without being seen by the cameras, guards, and the dogs.  
  
Michel was pacing in front of his door. It was quiet, and the moments passed by so slow, he thought if he walked faster, the time would imitate him. No luck.  
  
"Can I do this?" he said aloud as he paced faster and faster. "Maybe. Oh, I don't know, it doesn't matter. I can do it; I think. Hurry up," he said. He was frustrated, and nervous, e kept pacing faster as more and more adrenaline pumped into his bloodstream "Hurry up," he repeated. "Where area you, Drea!"  
  
The door opened. "Right here," she walked in, "Calm down, I can hear you out in the hall," and closed the door.  
  
He took a deep breath. "So what do we have to do?"  
  
"Get to the stairs, make our way past everyone, and out the door. Or," she looked at him: already breathing hard and sweating. "We could climb out of the window, run, and hope they don't follow us." She stepped closer to him and put her hand on his chest. His heart was rapid. "You have to calm down," she said seriously, "If you don't, we could get caught."  
  
"Well your calm," Michel snarled, breathing yet faster.  
  
She cocked her head to the side. "Good idea. I knew I liked you," and to Michel's surprise, she bit her wrist.  
  
_What are you doing? _He thought.  
  
_Trust me. Only a sip, _she thought back.  
  
Shaking his head he drank for a second, then her wound healed. Michel started breathing slower, and his heart rate decreased.  
  
"What happened?" asked Michel; calm finally.  
  
"When blood is shared," she said, "Feelings are shared too. Therefore..."  
  
"You're calm, so now I'm calm," he answered.  
  
Drea gave him thought praise.  
  
They crept out of the room; Drea first, Michel right behind her.  
  
_Don't utter a word. _She thought. _We can communicate this way_.  
  
_Okay_, he thought back.  
  
Slowly, they inched down the hall to the staircase.  
  
_We made it this far, _he thought, _but how do we get past the lounging room?_  
  
It was night, and everyone was siting just below them. Crimson filled glasses dotted the view as Michel looked over the banister.  
  
Drea pulled out a throwing star.  
  
_I knew I liked you_, thought Michel.  
  
She threw it into the kitchen. It hit a window, which shattered. As people got up, she threw another one, and another. The stars attracted everyone's attention, but they were thrown fast enough so no one knew what direction they came from.  
  
There was enough distraction for Drea and Michel to sneak down the stairs, across the room, and out the door without being seen.  
  
_There's the car, _thought Michel, staring at it.  
  
Now all they had to do was drive away and hope they weren't followed.  
  
They made their last few paces to the car and managed to drive down the driveway; the guards too busy checking out the broken window to notice them.  
  
But as Drea started the car, Teresa stuck her head out of the bushes and placed a tracking device behind the wheel. 


	12. Many Discoveries

So, this chapter is longer than the rest and more blank spaces are filled in. Ever wonder why Drea hunts so vicioulsy? What about Emma, what's to happen to her? And Michel, why is he so important?  
  
In the next few chapters I'm going to be revealing some secrets, introduce some new characters, and attempt some cliffys.  
  
There's a lot of spaces in here cause I sort of combined a lot of really short chapter into one. If I had them all separate, it would be too dramatic.  
  
Chapter 12: Many Discoveries  
  
She watched as the car drove out the gates freely, without being caught. Well, Teresa thought, at least she could track them.  
  
Teresa put on a different face and went to look for Ruchian. She found him, hovering around the hospital room.  
  
"My lord," she bowed her head. "Drea and her squire have escaped."  
  
"What!" shouted Ruchian, finnaly showing emotion.  
  
"I put a tracker on their car."  
  
"Good. Good work," he said quickly as he patted her on the shoulder as he walked past her. "JEBTER! DYLON!"  
  
Jebter came; followed by a smuk vampire who always wore sunglasses. His nose was long; his hair was greasy and combed back. He walked like nobody was better than he was, and the pained expression on his face when he had to bow to Ruchian proved that.  
  
"How did she escape?" said Ruchian to Jebter. His teeth were clenched. He was obvioulsy pissed that his future queen had mananged to escape with that little brat.  
  
"I don't know sir," replied Jebter.  
  
"We think she had help," interupted Dylon.  
  
Ruchian rounded on Jebter. "Tell me! Who in this house helped her escape?"  
  
Ruchian didn't answer. Dylon did it for him; "Emma, sir."  
  
His face turned white. Fumming, he stromed into the hospital room. Jebter frantically ran after him, but not before Ruchian found her, and violently shook her.  
  
The doctor came in and pulled Ruchian away from Emma, whose eyes were closed; small groans were the only sounds she made.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" said the doctor, still holding Ruchian back.  
  
"She's an accomplice. She helped Drea escape!"  
  
"That's impossible," the doctor said calmly. "She's been in that bed since she got here. She's too weak from the drain."  
  
"She had to have snuk off!" Ruchian said angrily.  
  
"This girl in a serious condition."  
  
"Is she in danger of death?" asked Jebter.  
  
"Not at the moment. I had to give her a transfussion," answered the doctor.  
  
"With what of blood?" Jebter said slowly.  
  
The doctor sighed. "Vampire."  
  
"Where do we go?" asked Michel.  
  
"We stop at the pad I showed you, drop off the supplies, and dump the car," replied Drea.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We're probrobly being tracked."  
  
"Where do we get rid of the car?"  
  
"Lycan hot spot. We drop the car there, and either the Lycans pick it up, or the Hellhunters find it there and then have Lycans to fight off."  
  
Drea and Michel had pulled it off. They escaped from the house and had a chance of hidding without being found.  
  
"What do we do then?" asked Michel, desperate for something more excitting to do.  
  
"If no one comes after us by then, we'll go hunting."  
  
"Is that all you do?"  
  
She gave him a stern look. Watch it, she thought. "Hunting is what I do."  
  
"Why? Just because?"  
  
She was silent for a while; Michel feeling it best not to talk. Finally, she spoke to him through her thoughts. She couldn't seem to use her voice that well.  
  
Drea took a deep breath and thought about that night; fifty years ago. She remembered it vividly, and Michel saw everythig as if he were there.  
  
A woman and a man, who resembles Drea, were out hunting. Michel couldn't see their faces completley, all he could see was a slight grin on their faces as they looked back at Drea. A younger, slightly timid Drea. She still wore her boot and cape outfit, along with her dispair glare; the one the current Drea was also wearing.  
  
Infront of Drea's parrents was a rather sleek woman. Wisdom glazed her eyes, and following her was what looked like her son; older than Drea by a few hundred years.  
  
They were on the lookout for something; a Lycan probrobly. Michel figured as much. What he didn't expect was a pack. A pack of seven Lycans. All were in human form; at first.  
  
Drea, her parrents, and the mother and son surronded the seven in a dark coldasack. It happened fast.  
  
Drea finally found her voice. "We were out hunting. My mother was close to Laleena, an eldar: one of the oldest of our kind. She often hunted. She was the youngest eldar; most alive, the one with the most compassion. She had one son: Joseph."  
  
"That night I didn't want to come. I had a bad feeling."  
  
"It happened in the blink of an eye. All seven Lycans changed. We were outnumbered. They attacked Laleena first. Then my father. Joseph and I killed three, but they took my mother. They dragged her off and left us to fight."  
  
Michel saw a man with bright blue eyes smile back at Drea before a Lycan Snuk up on him. The slature was mass and unforgiving. The last thing he saw was Drea and Joseph: distraght, haking away at the last few strangglers.  
  
Michel tried to look at Drea, but all he could see were brief glimpes as they passed each street light. The next few days were unimportant. Dylon and his team found the car, and killed two Lycans. After Drea's confession, her and Michel didn't talk much. They felt eachother deeply, and that was all they needed. They hunted every night and shared blood during the day. Soon, a week went by. Michel's training intensified. He could now shoot on target, accuratly throw a throwing star, and had killed two Lycans with his own hands. Tonight, was Michel's favorite lesson: Jumping.  
  
Drea took him to the top of a four-story building.  
  
"Now," said Drea, stepping near the edge. "Jump."  
  
"Jump?" he looked down. "That's about sixty feet!"  
  
"You jumped out of the window," said Drea.  
  
"That's about twenty feet, not sixty!"  
  
Drea looked down, gave a casual shrug, and stepped over the edge. She landed on both feet with barely any contact kickback. Smirking, she looked back up at Michel.  
  
Without a second thought he stepped off the edge and landed with his kness bent, right next to Drea.  
  
"Good. Follow me," Drea jumped about halfway up the building and quickly climbed the rest of the way to the top.  
  
Now Michel smiled. Jumping up he could do. He took a light jump, barley trying, and grabbed on to the edge of the top of the building; without climbing.  
  
Drea looked disturbed. She stared at him, then darted off, jumping from building to building. Each was four stories, at first. They gradually increased to five, then seven then eight. Michel kept up with Drea, not tired at all; but soon Michel found himself sensing something behind him. He wanted to tell Drea, but she was too far lost.  
  
Finally, they stopped on top of a nine-strory building. Drea stepped off the edge, landing with her knees bent. Michel took the message and followed. He landed the same as she did.  
  
Michel wanted to say something, but Drea looked way too concentrated. Then, "Jump up the building," she said.  
  
Miche jumped as high as he could. He made it higher than half way, climbing the rest. Drea watched him as he climbed; galloping on the walls.  
  
Drea followed. She couldn't jump as high as he.  
  
"How'd I do?" he asked her optimistically.  
  
"You jumped one hundred feet." "Is that good?"  
  
"I can only jump seventy, and I'm of holy blood."  
  
"How high can someone of regular blood jump?"  
  
"Fifty feet."  
  
Wow, thought Michel.  
  
Drea was silent for a while; apperently deep in thought. Michel couldn't read them.  
  
"Is there anything else that can jump that high?" he decided to break the silence.  
  
Her expression was as set as stone. "Lycans."  
  
Michel was shocked. "Does- does that mean... I'm a Lycan?"  
  
"No," she said. "It is quite unusual though." Maybe that's his gift, she thought.  
  
"Do all vampires have special gifts?"  
  
"Most do. The rarest are reserved for holy blood."  
  
"Is super jumping common?" he asked.  
  
"Not that high. Not even with Eldars of pure blood."  
  
Only Lycans, thought Drea.  
  
Michel heard it, but didn't say anything.  
  
Drea ran swiftly back to the pad, Michel right behind her, never wanting to stop running. It felt kind of freeing for him; especially after finding out he had as much ability as a Lycan.  
  
When they arrived, Michel didn't know what to do. He had enough energy to do something productive, yet not enough to hunt. Drea dissapeared behing some of the many boxes, and he hadn't seen her for a while. Finally, she came out; her face showed she'd been away thinking.  
  
Michel looked at her questionatly.  
  
What's up with you? He thought.  
  
"Come," said Drea with a stone face. Uncertain, Michel followed her. As they rounded the corner, he saw a corse made of wooden crates.  
  
"What's this?" asked Michel.  
  
"A test. You can't touch the gourn; stay on the crates."  
  
"Okay. That's sounds easy enough," he climbed onto the nearest box. Drea pulled out her Nousy.  
  
"Wait, what are you going to do with that?"  
  
"Run," said Drea, and she shot the box Michel was standing on. He jumped to the next one. She shot faster and faster as Michel jumped from box to box; getting higher and lower. At first, Drea only aimed for the box below him. Then, she started aiming for his chest. Michel sensed the change in targets and went faster. He endured no shots. Drea was getting tired of seing how perfect he was.  
  
"Tell me, what can't you do?" she said dryly.  
  
He stopped and jumped down next to stand next to Drea. His breathing was quick and he moved the hair away from his face, Drea saw the outer layer of his eyes were ice-blue; but the inner layer was yellow. As soon as he caught his breath, and looked Drea in the eyes, his eyes then turned solid ice blue. She stared at his eyes until they calmed into an ocean blue.  
  
What's wrong with my eyes? Thought Michel.  
  
"Come," said Drea. She led him to their resting-place with the blankets and pillows.  
  
"No more training?" said Michel, slighlty dissapointed.  
  
You do need this, thought Drea as she bit her wrist. He drank his usual amount, but; "More. You need more. You've been showing unusual sings, that I intend to either recognize or block out."  
  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"You won't. I have more than I need."  
  
His eyes were now a pale blue. Good, thought Drea. That's more normal. Something's going on; unusual speed, warm skin, high jumping, yellow eyes...not good. He's not a Lycan, I've seen his bite marks. He would have had violent bite wounds. His are clean and symetric.  
  
"You think I'm a Lycan?" said Michel, wipping his mouth. His eyes were now so light, the blue was blended with the white.  
  
"No," she said, "I think there's something different about you; and that's not necessarily bad."  
  
"And if I am a Lycan?"  
  
"You're not."  
  
"But if I was?"  
  
"You'd have a gash on your neck, yellow eyes, you wouldn't be able to read my mind, and I'd have to kill you."  
  
He licked his lips and swalloed hard.  
  
"You also would like the taste of blood so much, you wouldn't be able to stop until you killed me," she said coldly.  
  
He shivered at this. "I'm not a Lycan."  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what am I?"  
  
"A vampire."  
  
"A normal one?"  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
That makes me feel good, thought Michel.  
  
"It should," replied Drea. "Get some rest," she looked into his eyes. They were a sleepy blue, and very beautiful. She brought her hand to stoke his face and the hard lines softened. He yawned and layed done; slowly blinking as he fell asleep with every curve of her face ingrained in his dreams. 


End file.
